Masquerade
by Black January
Summary: Vladimir Masters is in search of a bride to accompany his son when ruling Amity. But that is not the easiest thing to do when he turns down every one. Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Character death.[DxS]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I **_DO NOT_** own Danny Phantom.

AN: This is my second try at writing a story since my first one sucked. Hope you like it!

Masquerade

Somewhere near Wisconsin, deep inside a dark forest, sitting on a ledge that overlooked a water fall sat Vladimir Masters. In his arms he held a tiny child wrapped in a soft blue blanket and sleeping softly.

Vlad glanced at the child and then stared down at the fall's raging waters and jagged rocks. He would always feel guilt whenever he remembered this day later on in years. He would always feel slight pain and regret for giving up the person he loved the most. And he would always feel accomplishment when he remembered the reason he had to give that person up.

_Flashback_

_Vlad stood outside a large brick house. Hanging over the door of the house was 'Fenton' in big neon lights. Vlad floated to the second floor and peered inside a small window. A slight frown appeared on his face when he saw his old college buddies holding hands and staring down at a tiny boy sleeping in his crib. _

_The woman let go of her husband's hand to pick up the tiny boy in the crib. She cradled him in her arms and rocked him slowly. She started singing softly to him. Vlad watched as a small girl walked into the room holding a teddy bear that a striking resemblance to Albert Einstein. She walked over to her father, who was sitting on his bed, and sat on his lap._

_The woman carrying the child walked over and sat down next to her husband. They looked at each other lovingly before they were interrupted by the doorbell. _

"_I'll get it…" The said as he stood up still holding the small girl in his arms._

_He walked down the steps and made his ways towards the door. Put the small girl that was in his arms down. He reached for the knob and pulled the door open to reveal his old college roommate._

"_Vladdy!" He grabbed Vlad and pulled him into a crushing hug._

"_Jack…can't…breathe…" Vlad chocked out. _

"_Oops… sorry" Jack apologized letting him go._

_Vlad flicked off some imaginary dust as he looked around the inside of the house. It was a whole lot smaller than his mansion. _

"_Jack, dear? Who was at the door?" Said the woman as she walked outside of the room. She was no longer holding the child in her arms._

"_Maddie! So good to see you again!" Vlad said as he watched her eyes widen a bit._

"_Vlad Masters? Is that you?" She asked starting to smile "I haven't seen you in ages"_

"_What on earth are you doing here?" Maddie asked him_

"_Well, I was in town and I decided to stop by and say hello to my old friends" He said putting on his famous fake smile. " I was wondering if you and Jack would be willing to come camping with me near my home in Wisconsin."_

"_Of course V-man! We would love to come!" Jack exclaimed_

_Vlad looked at Maddie and saw a slightly worried glint in her purple eyes._

"_And of course, you may bring the children" He said as he watched the glint in her eyes disappear as she smiled_

"_Well, alright…I guess we could have some fun on this camping trip" She said_

"_Yes…I'm sure we will" Vlad said. An evil grin forming on his mouth_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Vlad, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz were sitting around a small campfire in the woods. Jazz was sitting next to her mother. Her eyes kept closing for a few seconds before they popped back open. Vlad looked at Maddie and then Jack._

"_Jack?" he asked. Jack lifted his head to look at Vlad. "Would you like to come with me to get more wood?" _

"_Sure, Vladdy" Jack said standing up. He walked over to his wife and daughter and gave each of them a small kiss on the cheek. "Vlad and I will be back later"_

_Maddie and Jazz waved goodbye to them as they watched them walk deeper inside the forest. Jazz yawned. _

"_I think it's time for someone to go to bed" she said to Jazz as she picked up the small girl in her arms and walked inside their tent._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Vlad walked deeper inside the forest, with Jack following him._

"_Are you sure we'll be able to find are way back, V-man?" Jack asked Vlad as he stepped over a large rock blocking his way._

_Jack didn't get an answer. All he got was the chirping of crickets and the sweet sounds that came with the night. Vlad led them into a very small clearing. Vlad walked over to a large hole in the ground and stared down at it._

"_What's this?" Jack asked him." Did you dig this hole in the ground for someone?"_

"_Yes, Jack, I did" Vlad asked backing up slightly_

"_Who'd you make it for?" Jack asked. No reply._

"_Vlad?" He said turning around. Vlad was standing behind him and in one fast motion he pushed Jack into the hole._

_Jack fell to the ground. He moved slightly and then lifted his head up to look at Vlad._

_Vlad grinned evilly "Why…I made this hole for you Jack" He said starting to walk away._

_He ignored Jack's cries for him to come and to not leave him there. Vlad lifted his watch to his mouth flicked it open and whispered._

"_Kill him" _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Maddie heard footsteps coming closer. She left the tent and saw Vlad standing near the campfire. She looked around searching for her husband._

"_Where's Jack?" she asked Vlad_

"…_He's gone" he replied not lifting his eyes to meet hers._

_She looked at him confused. "What do you mean he's gone?" she asked getting worried._

_Vlad looked up at her. "He's gone, Maddie, and he's never coming back…"he told her._

_Tears started to form in her lavender eyes. She stared at him with disbelief. "You're lying…" she whispered._

_Vlad knew what would come next. Yelling, sobbing, and more yelling. If she started screaming, he was sure someone would here. He couldn't let that happen._

_He stood up and walked towards her. She took a few steps back. He walked towards her again, faster this time. Maddie glanced over shoulder and ran deep inside the forest. Vlad let a frustrated growl and ran after her. She kept her eyes looking forward. She could her him getting closer to her. She ran as fast as she possibly could before reaching a clearing. She walked over to a river. Her eyes followed the raging waters before they stopped. She walked towards a ledge and stared down at a gigantic waterfall. _

"_I am terribly sorry I had to do this, Maddie" she heard a familiar voice say._

_Before she could turn around, she felt to arms push her back and send her falling to her death._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Vlad walked over to the campfire and kicked dirt into it. The fire went out leaving darkness surrounding him. A single tear slid down his face. He reached and wiped it away. He looked around until his eyes fell on Maddie and Jack's tent. He walked over to it and stepped inside. Jazz was sleeping on her blowup mattress and the baby boy was sleeping in his crib._

_He walked over to the crib and took the tiny boy into his arms. He glanced at the little girl before kicking her mattress. She woke up instantly._

"_Uncle Vladdy?" she asked "What are you doing?"_

"_Get out of here…Leave!" He shoved the poor girl outside "GO! And never come back!" he yelled._

_Jazz started crying before she got to her feet and ran. Deeper and deeper inside the forest. Vlad knew there was no way she would be able to survive in there alone. Some animal would probably find her. She was as good as gone._

_Flashback Over_

Vlad stared down at the tiny child in his arms.

"From now on you will be known as Daniel Masters. Son of Vladimir Masters and heir to the throne"

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

AN: Please Review and keep my spirits up!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!

Full Summary: Vladimir Masters is in search of a bride to accompany his son, Daniel, when ruling Amity. That isn't the easiest thing to do when he turns down every one. Now, Daniel is being forced into an arranged marriage with Cassandra Manson. There's Good News and Bad News. Good News: he's falling in love. Bad News: he's falling in love with her stepsister. DxS!

Chapter 1

16 year old Daniel Masters was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was grounded…again. This was his 23rd try at finding some girl to marry him and rule Amity with him. His father, Vlad, was losing hope that they would ever find someone the suited his son. Daniel turned his head towards his computer. He knew that his father told him he wasn't allowed on it, but since when did he care what his father told him? His father was a nutcase!

Daniel swung his feet over so that he was sitting up. He stood up and sat down at his computer chair. He was about to turn the computer on and play some computer games when his father knocked on the door. Daniel jumped up from the chair and ran and jumped back on his bed.

"Come in!" he yelled at the door.

Vlad opened the door and sat on his son's bed looking down at him. He had a look on his face that Daniel knew wasn't a good thing. He had only seen that face a few times and it probably meant that his father did something that was in his best intentions but he wasn't going to like it.

"Daniel, you can't keep turning down every maiden that walks through the door" his father said sternly. All Daniel did was grumble something he couldn't hear.

"That is why I had no choice but to set you up with that Manson girl you met a few months ago" Vlad said to his son. Daniel looked at him for second before his eyes widened a tad.

"What do you mean 'set me up with'?" he asked dreading the answer that he knew he wouldn't like.

"Within the next three months you will be spending time in the Manson household learning to be a suitable husband for Cassandra" Vlad said knowing that yelling was soon to come.

"Husband! I'm getting married?!" Daniel yelled at his father.

"I had no choice but to do it, Daniel" he said ignoring the anger radiating from his son.

"An arranged marriage?" Daniel asked slowly. His father nodded before standing up and walking to the door. He turned around to look at Daniel.

"You leave tomorrow morning" he told his son before leaving the room.

Daniel groaned and kicked his bed post. His father really was a nutcase.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel was in his room packing his clothes and belongings he would need for the next THREE MONTHS! His father had completely lost his mind. He shoved the rest of his clothes in his suitcase. He groaned in frustration when it didn't close. He pulled it to the ground and sat on the top. He zipped it shut and then stood back up.

A knock came form the door, before Vlad walked in holding a Plasmius Thermos. He threw it at his son, who caught it easily.

"You might need that" he told his son, before disappearing out the door.

Daniel threw the thermos back and forth in his hands. Daniel had been learning to hunt ghosts ever since he was able to walk. Daniel had also been half ghost ever since he was born. His father who was also half ghost told that he had inherited his ghost powers from him. When Daniel wasn't on dates or trying to fund a suitable wife, he was in his father's lab training.

Daniel was getting as good as father. He even had a power that his father didn't have. His Ghostly Wail. His father always helped him get better and better with his powers. Although sometimes it almost seemed like his father was only training him hard enough so that he never would be as good as his father.

"Daniel! What in the world are you doing up there?" His father yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming! " He yelled back annoyed. He could take as long as he wanted.

Daniel grabbed his luggage and carried it down the steps towards the front door. He walked over to the limo that would take him to the Manson Mansion. The limo driver helped Daniel put his luggage in the trunk. Once everything was in, he slammed it shut and went to open the door for Daniel. Daniel nodded thanks and climbed inside the limo.

Vlad motioned for Daniel to roll down the window. Daniel did as he was told.

"If I find out that you are purposely misbehaving to try and get Cassandra to cancel off the wedding, you are done for!" Vlad yelled at him from the door.

Daniel grumbled something inaudible. He rolled his window back up and watched as his father motioned for the driver to leave. The limo driver drove forward through the gates that led to the outside world.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That drive seemed longer than it probably was. Daniel had already met Cassandra Manson and she was just like the others. A snobby, big-headed twit who only cared about becoming the next ruler of Amity. All she did was talk about herself and about how good of a queen she would make. She had also tried flirting with him numerous times.

Although she was nothing like Valerie Grey, who almost made Daniel to afraid to break up with her thinking she might try to ill him in his sleep, he had never made any intentions of marrying that low-down witch. He leaned his head against the window and shit his eyes for a moment, before sleep overtook him.

He felt two hands shaking him gently. He opened his eyes slightly to find the limo driver trying to wake him. Daniel opened his eyes all the way to find that they were parked in front of the Manson Mansion. Daniel stared at the big white house before groaning again and stepping out of the car. He looked up at it and then at the doors.

'Let's get this over with' he thought to himself.

He followed the limo driver up the steps that led to the big red front doors. The butler rang the doorbell. Daniel could hear it echo through the entire house. There was silence before the doors opened to reveal a woman in a pink dress. She had auburn hair and a very thin waist. She smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Oh! You're here!" She said still beaming. "I was getting worried"

She pulled them inside and shut the door. A maid came and took their coats. They followed the perky woman to a huge living room and old them to sit down before she left.

Daniel sat on a chair near the lit fireplace. He looked around the house before glancing up the stairs. His eyes fell on a door with a sign that said 'DO NOT ENTER', it had a skull and crossbones on it and was painted black.

"Daniel, so good to see you again" said a voice that he had once hoped he would never hear again.

Daniel turned his head to see the one and only Cassandra Manson. She was in a long sleeved blue gown that was puffy and had lots and lots of frills and ruffles. She wore watching blue gloves and a large hat with blue flowers on the top. Her long auburn hair was in a braid and she was wearing a bit too much makeup.

"You to, Cassandra" he said with no emotion.

"So, you finally realized that breaking up with me was a mistake" She said not caring that he seemed to ignore her.

Cassandra walked over to him and stuck out her gloved hand. Reluctantly he grabbed her hand and kissed it. She smiled and walked back over to her mother. She whispered something in her mother's ear which caused the preppy woman's smile to grow even larger.

"What a wonderful idea Cassandra!" she said overly perky "Daniel?" she asked

Daniel turned his head to look at her. "Cassandra is going to give you a tour of the mansion, aright?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Splendid!" she said shuffling her tiny feet while walking towards the stairs "If you need me I'll be in the library"

Cassandra watched as her mother walked up the stairs and down the hall. She took Daniel's hand and led him upstairs. They walked together through the long hallway. She was babbling something about how she couldn't decide what to wear this morning and how the butler made her orange juice instead of apple juice.

'What a spoiled brat' Daniel thought as he watched her lips moving but hearing no sound come from them.

Daniel stopped when he noticed the black painted door he had spotted earlier. Cassandra noticed him stop and walked over to him. Daniel could hear music coming from the other side of the door, but it sounded more like heavy rock music then classical like he expected. Cassandra noticed he was staring at the door.

"It's just my crazy stepsister listening to her horrible music collection" Cassandra said with slight venom in her voice.

"You have a stepsister?" he asked her. She slowly nodded her head, before turning around and walking down the hallway once again. She stopped for a moment and turned to look at him.

"Feel free to look around, your room is down the other side of this hall" she stated before turning back around and continued to walk down the hallway.

Daniel started wondering for a brief moment if he did something wrong, but immediately pushed it aside and enjoyed the time he had to himself. He had only been walking for a few seconds when he felt a hand grab him and yank him inside a closet. He looked around the dark room confused.

He spotted the door and was about get up and leave when the lights inside the closet turned on. He heard someone cough and turned his head around slowly to be met with two beautiful violet eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Read and Review!


End file.
